Caza estelar T-65B Ala-X
|diseñador= |linea=Caza estelar Ala-X |modelo= |clase=Caza estelar[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=12.5 metros |altura= |masa=10 toneladas métricasEl Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi? |aceleracion= |mglt= |velatmos=1,050 kphStar Wars: Ships of the Galaxy |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor= |alcance=Equipado[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensor= |blanco=Equipado |navegacion=Droide astromecánico |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento= |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Piloto (1) *Droide astromecánico (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=Suministro de una semana |soportevital=Equipado |comunicaciones=Equipado |otros=Alerones-S |funciones= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era= |afiliacion=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront |flota= }} El caza estelar T-65B Ala-X fue una nave de un solo asiento fabricado por la Corporación Incom y utilizada por la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Reconocido por su velocidad y maniobrabilidad en la batalla, se convirtió en el principal caza estelar del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Rebelde y era más poderoso que su adversario principal—el caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/ln. Apariciones *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' webcomic *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 32: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' * * * *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *"Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience" *''LEGO Star Wars: Las Aventuras de los Freemaker'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' Fuentes * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The Official Collector's Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Modelos de Ala-X Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República